


Где-то между будущим и прошлым

by almostnovember



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Please Kill Me, Post-Canon, Rated For Violence, Smoking, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: Для места, где несколько часов назад воскресили Гюма-о, здесь было прямо-таки оглушительно тихо.





	Где-то между будущим и прошлым

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Komanda obnimashek i dobroty 2019  
> Беты — замечательные Ernil_Taur и Famirte  
> Пожалуйста, смотрите не на название команды, а на теги и рейтинг

Годжо отлично научился жить, когда больше всего хотелось разнести себе башку выстрелом, успев со злорадной жалостью подумать о неудачнике, которому придётся оттирать со стенки размазанные мозги. Поэтому он поднялся на ноги, слишком резко — бок и затылок прошило болью. Ещё и руку ободрал об осколок каменной плиты. Странно — ему казалось, что выставить Шакуджо он не успел, только попытался, плита должна была раскатать его по полу тонким слоем. Не раскатала, всего лишь содрала на затылке кусок кожи вместе с волосами. Куртка противно липла к телу, и, наверное, снова придётся стричься, такое количество колтунов не вычешешь при всём желании… 

Для места, где несколько часов назад воскресили Гюма-о, здесь было прямо-таки оглушительно тихо. 

Второй шаг дался немного легче, особенно, если не смотреть, по чему идёшь. Так много красного, что он даже не воспринимался как кровь — почему бы полу изначально не быть именно этого цвета? 

На третьем он привалился плечом к стене, бездумно похлопал по карманам в поисках сигарет. Курить хотелось зверски. Курить, сидеть в джипе, ругаться с Гоку, отвлекать Хаккая от дороги, бесить Санзо. Но не пробираться по коридорам заваленного трупами замка. Годжо зацепился взглядом за тело у противоположной стены, сначала показавшееся просто грудой окровавленных тряпок. Ёкай лежал ничком, уткнувшись лицом в собственный локоть, словно пытаясь защитить глаза, вторая рука была неестественно вывернута, и под пальцами просматривались сквозь грязные разводы неровные борозды в полу. От шеи глубоким провалом тянулась рана, рваная и жуткая, рассекшая корпус надвое до самого пояса. Среди темно-красных и сизых ошметков белели мелкие обломки костей. 

Годжо смял в кармане пустую пачку и не оборачиваясь побрел дальше. Если присмотреться — становилось заметно, что под бурыми подсыхающими пятнами по пальцам ёкая вилась лоза. 

Когда в развалинах раздался надсадный, совсем звериный вой, Годжо уже знал, что увидит. 

Гоку не обернулся на него — не сразу, по крайней мере, под ногами успели ещё хрустнуть тускло поблескивающие обломки лимитера. Кожа Гюма-о — теперь, кажется, уже окончательно мертвого — поддавалась с противным рвущимся звуком, повисала неопрятными лохмотьями. Годжо не мог быть уверен, понимает ли Гоку, что противник уже не представляет никакой угрозы. Сутры бесполезными обрывками бумаги валялись где-то под ногами. Пальцы замерли, перестав превращать останки Гюма-о в кровавое месиво. Гоку нехорошо оскалился. Годжо прекрасно знал этот оскал и умел чувствовать его даже не глядя — видел множество раз у попавших под воздействие минус-волн ёкаев. 

Ему не хватило всего лишь мгновения — отшатнуться, перехватить поудобнее Шакуджо. Когти вспороли плечо и, кажется, хрустнула кость. 

— Слишком глуп, чтобы даже попытаться себя контролировать, обезьяна? — зло выплюнул Годжо. 

Тот оскалился ещё шире и снова занес руку для удара. У Санзо получилось бы достучаться, у Хаккая, скорее всего, тоже, но здесь был только Годжо — на лице гребаного монаха застыло недовольное выражение, и сначала могло показаться, что он просто без сознания — если, конечно, не видеть, как неестественно была запрокинута голова, держащаяся на совсем тонком куске кожи. 

— Гоку! — крикнул кто-то. 

Годжо не видел, как они появились — женщина и мальчик. Вряд ли так же, как он, плутали по коридорам — на белых одеждах обоих не было ни следа крови или грязи. 

Гоку дернулся назад, на звук, широко распахнув глаза, и Годжо успел заметить, как его взгляд меняется с удивленного на испуганный. До этого он не думал даже, что создание, которым сейчас был Гоку, могло чего-то бояться. 

Канзеон Босацу искривила губы в лёгкой улыбке, в которой не было ни капли веселья. 

— Нет! Ты не… Ты не заставишь меня забыть снова! — выпалил Гоку. Его потряхивало, как при сильном ознобе. 

— Гоку, — повторил мальчик чуть тише. Несколькими шагами сократил разделявшее их расстояние и обхватил руками подрагивающие плечи. Рукава немедленно изгваздались бурым, и ещё сильнее — когда Гоку обнял в ответ, продолжая настороженно следить за передвижениями Босацу. 

Годжо был процентов на девяносто уверен, что это можно было сделать и другим способом. Он отстранился первым, с некоторым усилием подавив желание вытереть губы. Голова снова закружилась — на этот раз от внезапного и резкого отсутствия боли. 

— Вам что-то не нравится, генерал? — безмятежно поинтересовалась бодхисаттва. 

— Некоторые сюрпризы, — Годжо выразительно опустил взгляд, — совсем не вдохновляют на дальнейшие подвиги. 

«Гоку, — прошила мысль, заставив дернуться, — он же сейчас увидит Санзо, и сорвется снова, чёрт!» 

Нужно было вытащить его отсюда, за шкирку, если понадобится, и… и в багажнике, кажется, оставалось несколько канистр с бензином — если, конечно, Хакурю не полез защищать Хаккая… Дальше зрелища горящих руин Годжо не загадывал. Он вообще и раньше как-то не особенно думал о том, что будет после того, как они достигнут замка Хото и ввяжутся в драку, и особенно не думал о том, что будет, если из четверых их останется двое. Наверное, потому, что этот вариант мог показаться ещё более нереалистичным, чем тот, где они живут нормальной жизнью. 

Гоку отшатнулся от Босацу, потянув за собой Натаку. 

— Ты не забудешь. Обещаю, — она протянула руки вперёд, ладонями вверх. — Пойдём? 

Гоку неловко отстранился от Натаку, оглянулся назад и покачал головой. Щеки у него были мокрые. 

— А придётся, — пробормотала Босацу. 

Лимитер вспыхнул мягким солнечным светом. Натаку едва успел подхватить оседающего Гоку на руки. 

— Пойдёмте, генерал, — скомандовала бодхисаттва, убирая с лица непослушную прядь, — я пообещала вашему маршалу, что вы двое их дождетесь. 

Годжо не ответил. Ему казалось, что в замке Хото пахнет неизвестно откуда взявшейся сакурой.


End file.
